Un nuevo Canadá
by Melanny
Summary: Tras la muerte de Canadá, Alfred queda muy dolido y aparta de su vida a Arthur y a quienes lo apoyaban; ¿pero qué sucederá cuando nazca un nuevo Canadá? —continuación del fic "La Salida"—
1. Chapter 1

**OMG! OMG! —ella misma se emociona— Al fin, !acabe! **

**Aquí les traigo el primer capítulos de esta hermosa e impactante continuación del Fic "La Salida"—si no la leíste pues léela para que así entiendas mejor—**

**Agradecimientos como siempre a mi amiga Akari Yumei que me ayuda siempre a corregir algunas cosillas por ahí :)**

**Desclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece**

**Seré corta...Disfruten :) y nos leemos abajo **

* * *

Dos años Después…

Conferencia de las Naciones Unidas…

—Como ya sabemos todos —habló Alemania fríamente—han pasado cerca de 2 años desde la muerte de Canadá…

En un extremo de la gran mesa donde estaban todos los países reunidos, se encontraba USA, mejor conocido como el "HEROE", quien desde la muerte de su hermano gemelo se volvió más frío, ya no decía tonterías en las conferencias, no se peleaba con Francia y mucho menos con Inglaterra, ya que este era catalogado como el "cruel asesino."

—Por lo que sabemos, Estados Unidos tomo posesión de su territorio hasta ahora—miro fijamente al nombrado— pero suponemos que volverá a nacer otro pequeño quien vendría a tomar el territorio canadiense…

"_porque todos hablan de él, se supone que ese tema había muerto, Alemania es un abusivo y para rematar el estúpido inglés sigue a mi lado tratando de que lo perdone, cuantas veces lo he rechazado, 20, 25, 35? Creo que ya perdí la cuenta, él debe pagar por todo lo que le hizo ¡a mi hermano! Él debe, debe hacerlo, es un mal nacido, según para él mi hermano era el más bueno y entonces porque Fucking! Quería corromperlo y luego matarlo, Fuck! Jamás le perdonaré esto"—_pensaba Alfred con el semblante enojado y sus manos apretadas contra la mesa de conferencias-.

Nadie decía nada, todos estaban atentos a las palabras de Alemania y a quien más le dolía era a Arthur, no porque esté sentado al lado de Alfred, sino porque en cada conferencia que hacían le hacían recordar de alguna manera u otra la muerte de Matthew; Francia le brindaba su apoyo a pesar de lo ocurrido, él lo perdonó, perdonó el haber matado a su colonia preferida, pero en cambio Alfred, cuantas veces le había pedido perdón, pero él lo había rechazado, incluso casi llegan a los golpes en varias ocasiones, si no fuera por Francia, Inglaterra ya hubiera desaparecido del mapa.

—Somos naciones, debemos superar esto y…—fue interrumpido.

— ¡Porque no FUCKING te callas! —Se levanto abruptamente USA de su asiento— se supone que ese tema había quedado muerto hace 2 años y en cambio tu lo repites una y otra vez en cada reunión…

— ¡Estados Unidos! —gritó Alemania.

— ¡Me largo! —USA cogió sus papeles y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

Todo el mundo miraba el espectáculo en silencio, era la primera vez que Alfred actuaba así, la mayoría se cuestionaba: "¿Acaso tanto tiempo tuvo ese sentimiento reprimido Alfred para que actuara así ahora?", todos pensaban pero nadie decía nada, al lado del asiento de Alfred estaba Arthur, mirando con desaprobación la actitud del estadounidense mientras que Francia al notar la actitud del ingles trato de calmarlo.

—No es bueno que pelees ahora mon cher—le cogió del hombro suavemente.

Arthur simplemente asintió con la cabeza mientras veía al norteamericano abandonar la sala de conferencias, era inevitable, mientras no encontrara a otro que remplazara a Canadá, esto jamás se solucionaría.

Fin de la conferencia…

— ¿Estás seguro que deseas ir solo mon cher?

—Sí…necesito caminar un rato, no te preocupes —bufó un poco.

—Si necesitas algo llámame, ¿está bien?—le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

—Git! ¡Ya te he dicho que no hagas eso!

—Lo siento pero es que te veías tan tierno ho, ho, ho—rio suavemente.

—Nos vemos…—comenzó a caminar.

—Nos vemos —susurró.

Arthur comenzó a caminar por las calles mientras miraba a la gente, las tiendas y los carros, todo era muy tranquilo hasta que ingresó a un pequeño parque, era extraño ya que el lugar era muy bonito e iluminado correctamente pero no había gente, solo él pasando por aquel parque, mientras caminaba sentía que alguien lo seguía, al voltear para ver quién lo seguía no vio a nadie salvo un pequeño arbusto que se movía suavemente.

—Esto es raro…—susurro acercándose hacia el pequeño arbusto— sal de donde estés…—hablo con un toque burlón.

Lentamente se iba acercando a aquel arbusto, este se comenzó a mover fuertemente como tratando de ahuyentar a quien pretendiese acercarse.

—Sal de ahí quien quiera que seas —se acuclillo frente al pequeño arbusto.

Arthur fue acercando su mano al arbusto, estaba preparado para lo que sea que saliera de ahí, una vez que estuvo su mano tocando las hojas del pequeño arbusto decidió cogerlo y sacudirlo un poco, al instante salió un pequeño oso blanco directo a la cara de Arthur.

— ¡Ahhhh! —Gritaba— quítenmelo quítenmelo—gritaba tratando de sacar al oso de su cara.

—Kumajirouko —habló una voz suave— Kimakishi no le haga daño al señor —le ordenaba al oso.

El oso, obedientemente se retiro del rostro de Arthur, no le había hecho nada, solo darle el susto de su vida a la vieja nación quien trataba de calmarse ante lo ocurrido.

—Señor…señor, ¿está usted bien? —Se acerco el niño para quedar parado en frente del mayor.

—Sí —saco su pañuelo para limpiarse la cara— y tú niño, ¿qué haces con un oso por la calle y sobre todo solo? —después de limpiarse la cara, guardo su pañuelo y dirigió la mirada hacia abajo.

Al mirar hacia abajo, vio a un niño pequeño de ojos color morado, su cabello rubio claro y un poco rizado en las puntas y como olvidar aquel rulo sobresaliente en su frente, estaba vestido con una pequeña bata blanca y una cinta roja alrededor de su cuello.

—No puede ser –susurró— no, no, no, no…

—Señor, ¿está usted bien? —Miró algo extrañado mientras acariciaba a su oso— se ve muy pálido…

—Matthew, Matthew —se arrodilló para quedar más o menos a su nivel—

— ¿Cómo me conoce? —lo miró confundido—

—Mi pequeño –lo abrazó—Matthew soy tu padre…Canadá…

—Padre…—susurró Matthew-

—Así es, pensé que habías muerto pero estas aquí en frente mío —sonrió mirándolo—

—P-pero…—fue interrumpido—

—Shhh —le puso un dedo suavemente en los labios del pequeño— no h-hables, yo te cuidaré y te protegeré —las lágrimas comienzan a resbalar por sus mejillas— te cuidaré con toda mi vida —lo abraza— oh Matt cuanto tiempo sin verte, te quiero hijo…

—Yo también te quiero —con un brazo abraza al mayor—…papi.

* * *

**Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww —muere de ternurita— al fin Arthur encontró un nuevo Canadá, que sucederá después, que hará Arthur con él? Se lo dará a Alfred? y que sucederá cuando él se entere de que lo tiene!**

**bueno bueno bueno...Ya lo tengo todo completo pero iré publicando cada capitulo una vez por semana—le parece lo mas justo— espero sus opiniones, que les pareció, espero que mi gran esfuerzo haya valido la pena ;')**

**Reviews (?)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lamento mucho la demora pero mi amiga tenia mi memoria y recién me lo acaba de devolver ¬¬'**

**Este es otro capitulo exitoso wiii~~ así que aprecienlo! —ok no tan exageradamente—**

**Desclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece Q_Q**

**Los dejo tranquilos, lean :3**

* * *

8 años Después…

Matthew era todo un jovencito muy educado y de buenos modales, en los últimos años ha desarrollado un gusto por cuidar flores, en especial las rosas, de pequeño había observado a Arthur hacer lo mismo, sólo que de vez en cuando, él era muy temeroso para pedirle a Arthur que le enseñase a cuidar y a cultivar aquellas hermosas rosas rojas que tenía en el patio trasero, pero un día Arthur lo pilló tratando de cultivar una rosa, se avergonzó tanto que se fue a encerrar a su cuarto, unos días después Arthur le dijo que él le podía enseñar a cultivar rosas y que no le tenga temor ya que él era su padre.

Ahora él se encontraba sembrando y cuidando algunas rosas de diferentes colores, aunque en su mayoría rojas, a pocos metros de él se encontraba Arthur acompañado de Francis quien al ver al pequeño sintió que su corazón volvía a latir de alegría y emoción.

— ¡Matthew! Pequeño ven aquí —gritó— ven a conocer a tu otro padre…por desgracia –susurró lo último—

— ¡Hey Mon ami no puedes decir eso! —Exclamaba algo dramático—

— ¡Ya voy Arthur! —Dejó todos sus implementos en el piso— ¡espérame!

—Es tan…—sintió un nudo en la garganta—

—Él es Matthew, no lo compares con el anterior- respondió Arthur con un tono frío— el otro quedó en el pasado.

—Par Dieu —lo miró aterrorizado el francés— ¿cómo puedes decir…? —fue interrumpido—

—Arthur ¿qué sucede? —Preguntó Matthew mirando al francés— ¿quién es él?

—Él es tu padre…—le habló suavemente- él también forma parte de tu vida ahora—

— ¿M-mi padre? —Pregunta dudoso acercándose al francés— pero fuiste tú solo quien me estuvo criando todo este tiempo…

—Tranquilo mon ami Matthew —se arrodilló—yo siempre he estado cerca de ti aunque no parezca —le sonrió— yo soy el país del amour, Francia.

—Estoy confundido padre…—mira al inglés—

—Francis es tu padre al igual que yo, digamos que es papá, mamá y tú…—explicó algo nervioso—

—Pero aquí no hay ninguna mujer, solo tú y Francia…entonces, ¿quién es la mamá? —preguntó inocentemente—

Arthur palideció completamente, no estaba preparado para esto, no, claro que no, si el francés le dice que él era el padre lo asesinaría, claro que no iba a aceptar ser el sumiso en el hogar.

—Pues está claro que yo soy el pa…—fue interrumpido—

— ¡Shut up Frog! —Le tapó la boca— no aceptaré que digas esas cosas en frente del niño

Matthew los quedó mirando algo confundido, no sabía lo que estaba pasando, esta discusión entre su padre y su otro padre, era realmente confuso.

—Escucha Matthew —trató de tranquilizarse— yo soy tu padre, quien te encontró y te cuidó durante todo este tiempo, ¿cierto?

Matthew simplemente aceptó con un movimiento suave de su cabeza.

–— ¡Great! Ahora Francis es quien apoyó para tu crianza, él supo de ti desde que yo te encontré pero por asuntos mayores, como su trabajo como nación, no pudo venir a conocerte desde un primer momento —hizo una pausa— tal vez no es la familia que esperabas pero te queremos un montón y eso es lo más importante, tener a personas quienes te quieran, te protejan y te ayuden en todo momento, espero que lo entiendas hijo…

—Eso fue hermoso —el francés abrazó al inglés quien se dejó sólo por esta vez—

—Los quiero a ambos —sonrió Matthew— y sí es la familia que siempre quise tener —fue levantado por los brazos del francés— los quiero…—susurró abrazando a ambos —los quiero mucho—

—Nosotros igual Matthew —habló el inglés con un tono suave y amable mientras era abrazado por su hijo—

—Te queremos Pettit Matthew —sonrió el francés ante el cálido abrazo de su pequeño—

Después de la muerte del primer Matthew, todos los países quedaron muy dolidos, algunos se enteraron de que existía un país llamado "Canadá" y que ahora había desaparecido, en cuanto a Alfred, Estados Unidos, él rompió todo tipo de relación con la mayoría de países, tomo posesión del territorio canadiense y lo anexo a su país; Inglaterra quedo muy dolido, todos los países le echaban la culpa, aunque eso fuese verdad, le mataba el remordimiento, la conciencia le jugaba una mala pasada, estuvo en terapia varios meses, Francia, quien en un inicio lo rechazó, ahora se veía muy feliz con su nuevo hijo, puesto que Francis decidió ayudar a Arthur con la condición de dejar el licor, y claro, este aceptó.

15 años después…

— ¿Estas nervioso hijo? —Pregunto el ingles acomodándole la camisa—

—Claro que no Arthur, estoy dispuesto a asumir mis responsabilidades de nación—su mirada estaba fija en el espejo que tenía en frente—

—Llegué —entro entusiasta el francés— oh guapo esta mi hijo —rio suavemente—

— ¡Peré! —Inmediatamente giro la cabeza para ver a Francis— ¿cómo estás? —saludo amablemente—

—Bien gracias…—se acerco a su hijo y a Arthur, su pareja—

—Sabía que te ganarías su amor más que yo —susurro Arthur por lo bajo—maldito…

—Ho, ho, ho, no debes molestarte mon ami—se acerco al ingles— tu siempre serás mi favorito —se relamió sus labios—

—Disculpen—interrumpió Matthew— saben que estoy presente aquí…

—l-lo siento —se separo abruptamente del francés— no volverá a pasar

—Bueno, bueno, nos vamos o se nos hará tarde para la conferencia—poso una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo—

—Si padre —sonrió tímidamente— espero que estos nervios que se me han formado recién, se me pasen durante el camino…

—No te preocupes, te hemos enseñado todo —hablo rígidamente Arthur— puedes opinar y no dejes que nadie te intimide con la mirada

—Lo tendré en cuenta padre—lo miró serio sabiendo claramente que triunfaría en su primera conferencia—

Conferencia Mundial

—Alguien sabe ¿donde está Arthur y Francis? —Pregunto Alemania—

—Ve ya no demoran en llegar…supongo— dijo Italia jalándole del brazo—

—Podemos empezar ya, quien los necesita—se acomodo en su asiento Estados Unidos— alguien más puede decirle que sucedió aquí ¿no es verdad?

—Estados Unidos—susurro Alemania sabiendo la intención del estadounidense—

—Ho, Ho, Ho —entro por la puerta un elegante francés— espero no haber llegado tarde, teníamos asuntos pendientes

— ¡Shut up Frog!, solo entra y cierra la boca—entró el ingles mal humorado—

—Papá no deberías decirle eso…—se escucho una pequeña voz—

Estados Unidos al escuchar aquella voz, se levanto con todas sus fuerzas del asiento esperando a aquella persona especial. Todas las naciones miraron en dirección a la puerta, ahí se encontraba el nuevo Canadá, Matthew Williams.

—Papá…—susurro Matthew un poco atemorizado— porque todos me miran—

—No te preocupes hijo solo ve y siéntate al lado de Francis yo me sentaré en el extremo—sonrió Arthur mientras comenzaba a caminar—

— ¡No! —Grito de pronto un estadounidense en mal estado— este es el sitio de Canadá—señalo el sitio al lado suyo—

—El no es quien tú piensas —respondió el ingles tratando de mantener la compostura—

—Ese es el sitio de mi… —fue interrumpido—

— ¡Cállate! Solo acata y no hagas problemas —hablo Alemania un tanto exaltado— ya me canse, no entiendes de que él es otro, preocúpate por tu país y por la crisis que está pasando

—Malditos bastardos—susurro Alfred tosiendo un poco mientras que se sentaba en su asiento—

Estados Unidos hace un tiempo atrás estuvo padeciendo crisis continuas, nadie sabía lo que sucedía, el gran territorio estadounidense se había dividido en dos, la luchas y peleas eran continuas, Alfred no podía con todo esto, a las justas se presentaba a una que otra conferencia, el mundo entero había caído en un desequilibrio (todos los que estaban con el capitalismo) donde aparentemente Ivan tomaba posesión de los débiles con su Comunismo. Ahora que todos sabían la existencia del nuevo Canadá, se iban a tomar nuevas precauciones.

La conferencia fue tranquila, Estados Unidos se ponía muy mal de vez en cuando, Canadá opinaba, todos aceptaban sus medidas o propuestas que presentaba, Francis y Arthur estaban orgullosos de lo que habían criado. Algunas veces Canadá se sentía incomodo puesto que sentía la mirada fija de los Estados Unidos, ese día nadie hablo de la crisis que padecía "la potencia mundial", ya que era obvio, Canadá venia a retomar su territorio.

—Damos por concluida esta apacible conferencia —hablo un tanto satisfecho Alemania por una vez en su vida—

—Fue un milagro que estados unidos no fuese el centro de atención—hablo por lo bajo Ivan—

—Cállate-aru, no sabes que ahora ellos tienen que arreglar sus cosas, estamos seguro que Canadá volverá a reclamar su lugar—jalo del brazo al intimidante Ruso—

—Pero yo quiero que Canadá sea uno con Ivan-da

—Tú no cambiaras-aru—suspiro el chino saliendo con el ruso de la sala de conferencias—

Estados unidos, debido a su salud, comenzó a ordenar sus papeles lentamente, durante toda la conferencia no logro concentrarse correctamente, salvo cuando opinaba su "hermano", desde que lo vio entrar por la puerta, supo el problema de su enfermedad y además volvió a recordar aquellos momentos dolorosos que tuvo que vivir cuando perdió a su Matthew, no soportaba que ese asesino con apellido Kirkland estuviese al lado de su nuevo hermano, no permitiría que se lo quitaran de nuevo, aun tenía muchas dudas con respecto a ese tema pero ya tendría el momento de aclararlas; mientras iba sumergido en sus pensamientos, estados unidos comenzó a toser violentamente botando todos los papeles que le habían costado ordenar.

— ¿Te ayudo? —Se ofreció alguien estirando un pañuelo—

—Estados unidos simplemente recibió el pañuelo y se sentó de nuevo en su asiento—

Alfred pudo ver como el nuevo Canadá recogía sus papeles del suelo y luego los dejaba en la mesa.

— ¿p-por qué?…. —tosía— ¿por qué haces esto?

—Mis padres me enseñaron que debía ayudar a quien lo necesitaba—sonrió—

—y-y… ¿q-quienes son t-tus padres? —Guardo el pañuelo recuperándose un poco—

—Arthur Kirkland y Francis Bonnefoy—se sentó en la mesa— más conocidos como Inglaterra y Francia, ellos ahora deben de estar en otro lado, pero ya no demoran…

— ¿Acaso no te enseñaron que no debes sentarte en la mesa? —Sonrió un poco—

— ¡E-eh! Y-yo lo siento—se bajo— solo quería entrar en confianza…

— ¿Y porque conmigo?

—Es que cuando te vi, sentí que ya te había conocido desde antes, no sé si eso sea verdad pero es un gusto conocerte, yo soy Canadá y mi nombre es…—fue interrumpido—

—Matthew Williams—concluyo—

—Bueno—titubeo— yo iba a decir que era Matthew Bonnefoy Kirkland, pero supongo que así se llamaba la antigua nación

—Tú te llamas así, no hay otro nombre—respondió serio—

—y-yo lo siento—agacho la cabeza—

—Gusto en conocerte Matthew—trato de no ser tan duro, no quería que Matthew tome una mala impresión de el— yo soy Estados Unidos, llámame Alfred F Jones o mejor dime her…—fue cortado—

—Tú ya no eres nada de él—hablo el ingles— el es diferente, entiéndelo de una vez…

—Matthew—lo jalo del brazo atrayéndolo un poco— búscame…necesito hablar contigo…. —lo soltó—

— ¡Déjalo! —Lo jalo el ingles— ya hablaremos del territorio que le pertenece después

—Si eso es lo que quieres, con gusto se lo daré a él—sonrió dándole la contra— él se lo merece…

—Vámonos hijo

—Si father—lo siguió en silencio y con la cabeza gacha—

—Gusto en conocerte Matthew—levanto la voz sonriendo—

Matthew levanto la cabeza y miro a Alfred, sin decir nada, solo le dedico una sonrisa y luego siguió caminando ante la atenta mirada de Arthur y de Francis quien se encontraba mirando todo lo sucedido desde la puerta de la sala de conferencias.

* * *

**Ahora que sucederá? Matthew se contactará con Alfred? si, no, no sé?—nerviosa—**

**Mi inspiración esta que muere, pero trataré de reponerme, quieranme plz, bueno muy pronto subiré el otro capitulo y promete no prestar mi memoria.**

**Cuídense****, hasta la próxima.**

**Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh Dios! Oh Dios! Es triste este capitulo —llorando— ya no hago más spoiler y continuo mejor...**

**Desclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece—aunque ya desearía—**

**Nos leemos abajo, espero les guste mucho, creo que aquí se aclararan muchas cosas chan chan chaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnn~~**

* * *

Horas más tarde en casa de Arthur

— ¿Qué es lo que te dijo Alfred? —Pregunto directamente el ingles—

—Nada especial, solo me pregunto mi nombre—mintió— y ni pienses en preguntarme que me dijo cuando me jalo—miro discretamente a su padre quien casi se ahoga con su té—

—y-yo n-no iba a preguntarte eso—tosió un poco—no es que sea de mi incumbencia, no puedo prohibirte con quien andar…

—Pero tu reacción al jalarme y apartarme del Sr. Alfred fue muy brusca—miro fijamente a Arthur— no tenias que hacer eso, ¡que habrá pensado el!

—Lo siento hijo, pero aun no puedo decirte algunas cosas—sentencio levantándose de la mesa—

—Uh—suspiro— es inútil hablar contigo—susurro—

Arthur tras escuchar esto no dijo nada, simplemente dejo su tasa en el lavadero y luego se retiro del cuarto, sabía que su hijo deseaba saber algo, pero tras ser tan brusco con él, no consiguió lo que quería.

Francis se encontraba sentado en la habitación siguiente, leyendo una obra de William Shakespeare, estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta de que Arthur se había sentado a su lado.

—Francis…—susurro—

—…

—Francis…—levanto un poco la voz—

—…

— ¡Francis idiota! —Le dio un palmazo en la cabeza—

— ¡Ouch! ¡Pero qué es lo que te pasa! —cerro su libro— ¿qué tienes?

—Ufff—suspiro— es Matthew

— ¿Que tiene nuestro hijo? —se preocupo—

— ¿Crees que sea hora de hablarle sobre el antiguo Canadá? —lo miro—

—El ya es un joven, esta establemente bien, aunque no creo que sea propicio todavía—paso su brazo por el cuello de Arthur y lo atrajo hacia el—

—Pero tú sabes lo que ocurrió hoy día con Alfred, que tal si nos odia después de saber la verdad—desvió su mirada— no quiero que Matthew se aleje de nosotros, al menos no por culpa de Alfred

—Cariño, tranquilo, todo saldrá bien, si Matthew sabe apreciar todo lo que le hemos —dado, no creo que se aleje de nosotros además…—fue interrumpido—

—Matthew quiere ir a verlo

— ¿q-que? —confundido—

—Matthew quiere ir a ver a Alfred—lo miro— y conociendo a Alfred, él le dirá la verdadera verdad

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Estuve hablando con Matthew en la otra habitación, no se atrevió a preguntármelo directamente pero…—suspiro— estoy seguro de que algo sucedió entre Alfred y Matthew mientras nosotros no estábamos—hablo firmemente—

—De haber sucedió algo, sucedió—sonrió— pero por ahora no podemos hacer nada…

—Pero yo si quiero hacer algo—frunció el ceño— no permitiré que alejen a nuestro hijo, ¿acaso tu si?

—Arthur, Arthur, Arthur—suspiro— Matthew no es nuestro hijo, solo es nuestra "colonia" por decirlo así, sabes que algún día no muy lejano se ira y nos dejara

—Lo sé, pero aun así no quiero que el vinculo que le estamos dando se rompa—sonrió melancólicamente—

—No sucederá—se acerca más al ingles— te lo prometo…—lo besa—

Mientras Arthur y Francis se besaban, Matthew, al otro lado de la habitación, estaba escuchando todo, en ese momento se formaron nuevas dudas y tuvo mayores ansias de ir a ver al estadounidense. De un momento a otro Matthew corrió rápidamente hacia su habitación, se encerró, cogió su celular y con la agenda de Arthur en su mano, llamo a Feliciano Vargas.

—Ve ciao —contestaron—

—Feliciano—trato de acomodar su voz como la de Arthur—

—Sí, ¿quién es?

—Soy yo, Arthur

—Arthur, ve tu voz esta media rara

—Es que estoy un poco mal

—Ohh deberías cuidarte yo te aconsejo que…—fue interrumpido—

—Errr Feliciano, quería pedirte la dirección y el número de los Estados Unidos—se puso —nervioso—

—Pero tú lo debes tener, Alfred fue tu ex colonia

—Es que yo perdí mi agenda y mi celular

—Ve está bien, ahora te lo doy…

Matthew suspiro aliviadamente, con un lapicero anoto en una hoja los datos que le dio Feliciano, luego agradeció y se despidió de él, una vez que termino la llamada, sonrió y festejo el haber obtenido tan fácilmente los datos; Matthew salió de su habitación, miro a ambos lados y con agenda en mano comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación de Arthur, toco la puerta y al no obtener respuesta ingreso, diviso la mesa de noche y coloco la agenda en su sitio, luego salió de la habitación y encontró a Arthur con Francis subiendo las escaleras mientras se besaban y se tocaban, Matthew trato de aguantar esa escena y se alejo del lugar lo más rápido que pudo, lleno, prácticamente corriendo a su habitación, ahí nuevamente saco su celular y marco el celular que Feliciano él había dado. Espero un rato y luego contesto el estadounidense.

—Alo—respondió una voz media ronca—

—Alfred—susurro—

— ¿Sí? ¿Quién es? —pregunto confundido—

—Matthew

—Oh Matthew, ¿como estas?, ¿Cómo conseguiste mi numero?, fuiste más rápido de lo que planeaba

—ríe suavemente— gracias, solo quería decirte, bueno…—titubeo— si podríamos vernos hoy…

—Por supuesto, ven a mi casa, ¿tienes la dirección verdad?

—Sí, ¿a qué hora podre verte?

—Ven ahora mismo si deseas, te estaré esperando

—Está bien, nos vemos—sonrió—

—Nos vemos Matthew—se despidió—

Una vez colgado, Matthew salió corriendo de su habitación y se dirigió a la de Arthur, donde se escuchaban algunos gemidos y golpes contra la pared, Matthew tratando de mantener la compostura toco la puerta.

—Arthur, Francis, voy a ir al cine a ver una película—hablo fuertemente— no me esperen…

—e-está bien, c-coge dinero de mi e-escritorio—habló Arthur—

—Ok, adiós…

Y con las mismas Matthew salió corriendo al estudio de Arthur, abrió el primer cajón del escritorio y cogió todo el dinero que había, no era mucho pero le ayudarían un poco para llegar a su destino; esta vez estaba decidido a escuchar toda la verdad, verdad que sus padres no le querían decir. Matthew salió de la casa, tomo un taxi y se enrumbo a la dirección que Feliciano le había dado, a partir de ahora todo cambiará.

Casa de Estados Unidos

Matthew llego, observo la casa y decidió entrar abriendo la reja de la entrada, mientras caminaba a través del jardín delantero, pudo ver la casa de los Estados Unidos era muy grande, de dos pisos, un color no tan llamativo, todas las ventanas delanteras tenían cortinas, el jardín estaba rodeado de hermosas rosas y hojas de Maple, la flor nacional de Canadá, a simple vista era una hermosa casa, bien cuidada y lujosa, con un hermoso jardín delantero que sería la envidia de cualquier vecindario.

— ¿Matthew? —llamaron—

—…

—Matthew—levanto la voz—

— ¿Mmm? —Giro para ver a Alfred en la puerta—

— ¿Qué haces ahí?—pregunto—

—Creo que me distraje viendo el hermoso jardín que tiene Mr. Alfred—comenzó a caminar hacia él—

—Muchas gracias Matthew pero por favor, solo dime Alfred—ingreso a la casa— adelante…

—Lo siento Alfred, solo que Arthur me enseño a ser educado con los demás—ingresa lentamente a la casa—

Matthew se sorprendió al conocer el interior de la casa, era completamente lo contrario de lo que se veía afuera, la casa era un desorden absoluto, comida rápida tirada por el piso, algunos espejos y cuadros rotos, las paredes descuidadas, y un desagradable olor que estaba en el ambiente dentro de la casa. Mientras se encaminaba al interior de la casa buscando a los Estados unidos, encontró en el suelo un pequeño portarretratos, estaba entre toda la basura de comida, Matthew, curioso, levanto delicadamente el portarretratos y observo la imagen que tenia, era Alfred y él mismo, cuando eran pequeños, en ese momento Matthew se sintió confundido, como era posible que él estuviera ahí, en la foto; en verdad, en algún momento de su vida Arthur y Francis le dijeron que el anterior Canadá tenia ciertos pareceres con él, pero jamás le dijeron que era completamente idéntico a él, prácticamente era su doble, si pusieran al antiguo Canadá y a él en un mismo lugar, estaba seguro que no sabrían diferenciar quien era quien.

—Sorprendido…—habló Alfred frente a Matthew—

—E-eh, y-yo lo siento Alfred, no debí cogerlo—le extendió el portarretratos—e-eso es suyo…

—No, quédatelo, te servirá para nuestra conversación—comenzó a caminar— ven, sígueme

—S-si—obedeció con el portarretratos en mano—

Alfred se dirigió a la cocina, tomo asiento e hizo un ademan para que Matthew se sentara, este obedeció en silencio.

— ¿Te asombra mi casa? —comenzó—

—Ah p-pues y-yo…

—No te preocupes, sé que no es lo que esperabas, la fachada es todo lo contrario al interior—sonrío—

—Es verdad—lo miró— pero, ¿por qué?

—Sabes algo, esta casa es mi vivo reflejo de cómo me siento y de cómo soy—sonrío—

—…

—Yo, ante el resto soy alegre, feliz, entusiasta, siempre fingiendo ser el héroe, pero por dentro, por dentro soy alguien muy triste, lleno de preocupaciones, obligaciones, presiones y cargos importantes; el único que podía ver todos esos problemas era Matthew, mi hermano, el que vez en la foto—señalo el portarretratos—

El actual Canadá observo la foto del portarretratos y antes de decir palabra alguno, Alfred se le adelantó.

—Matthew era mi hermano menor, tímido, invisible ante el resto, no era porque no lo notasen, sino que YO hacía eso, era muy celoso con mi hermano, no quería que nadie más lo tomase en cuenta salvo YO, está claro que el supo comprender eso y por ello se quedo a vivir conmigo aunque Arthur y Francis no lo supieran, Matthew, cada vez que llegaba agobiado y cansado, el siempre me dedicaba una tierna sonrisa y me recibía con el más cálido de los abrazos, así era todos los días, felices y maravillosos, estando yo a su lado, se me era imposible mentir, fingir, el era mi hermano querido—se levantó—

— ¿Qué pasó con él? —Preguntó Canadá temiendo la respuesta—

—Lo asesinaron... —lo miro serio— eso fue lo que pasó

— ¿Quién fue quien lo asesino? —Sintió un poco de temor al tener la mirada de estadounidense fija en él—

—Tu padre, Arthur Kirkland…

—…—atónito—

—Fue en una de las reuniones, me descuide y me fui con otras naciones a arreglar algunos tratados, dejé a Matthew solo, pensé que el volvería a casa inmediatamente, pero me equivoqué, al parecer Arthur fue uno de los últimos en salir de la sala al igual que Matthew, como siempre lo confundió conmigo, para remediar su equivocación lo invitó a un bar, en ese momento yo estaba en casa preocupado por mi hermano, cerca de las 10 de la noche recibí un mensaje de Matthew diciéndome "_no me esperes, estoy con Arthur, con cariño Matthew"_. Después de eso me fui a dormir, debo admitir que estaba intranquilo, pero si yo iba al bar y me entrometía, Matthew se iba a molestar conmigo. En la madrugada recibí una llamada, yo estaba medio dormido pero aun así conteste, era un doctor y me dijo que Arthur y mi hermano Matthew estaban en el Hospital, ellos habían tenido un accidente; yo me levante inmediatamente y salí corriendo. Cuando llegue ambos estaban en una misma habitación, inconscientes; luego de esperar algunas horas, Arthur despertó, me comenzó a contar lo sucedido, me dijo que había bebido mucho y que conducía su carro en estado de ebriedad, también me dijo que Matthew trato de detenerlo pero él no le hizo caso, el se culpo de todo, me dijo que había tenido nauseas y al vomitar se olvido de quitar el pie del acelerador, el auto se estrello contra un bus de frutas, ellos quedaron sepultado y Matthew fue quien llevo la peor parte…—guardo silencio un momento tratando de no llorar—…

— ¿Q-qué sucedió con Matthew?

—Cuando Arthur acabo de contarme todo lo sucedido, pude escuchar como la maquina que mantenía con vida a mi hermano emitía un sonido uniforme, mi hermano había muerto….los doctores…l-los doctores me sacaron de la habitación…y-yo no quería…y-yo no quería separarme de mi hermano…—comenzó a llorar—…pude observar como los médicos trataban de revivirlo…f-fue inútil, e-él había muerto, yo use todas mis fuerzas y rompí la puerta con mis manos, las enfermeras se alejaron y me dejaron a mí y a m-mi hermano solo por un momento, y-yo sentí como la mitad de mi corazón se había ido, en ese instante sentí odio, odio hacía Arthur —se limpio las lagrimas y cambio su tono de voz— yo me levante y observe al otro lado de la habitación a Arthur llorar, desde ese momento jure vengar la muerte de mi hermano, él me había quitado lo que más quería. Debo admitir que el entierro fue sereno, todas las naciones asistieron, pude ver sus caras hipócritas, desde la muerte de mi hermano fui yo quien asumió sus deberes y su territorio; desde entonces me he convertido en la primera potencia mundial inalcanzable, aunque debo admitir que tanto poder no me sirve de nada, cerré tratados con Arthur y Francis, los dejé prácticamente en la miseria, ese era el precio que ellos debían pagar…

— ¿Pero por qué Francis? —Interrumpió Matthew—

—Francia a través de un tratado secreto con Inglaterra, juro firmemente apoyarlo, yo me entere de aquel tratado y cerré todo tipo de conexión.

—Y-yo…yo no puedo creer que mi padre haya hecho todo esto, siempre pensé que era un asunto de menor importancia, que ellos solo estaban exagerando…

—Pues ya ves que no es así—susurro Alfred cerca al oído de Matthew—

—Es por ese motivo que no perdonas a mi padre y a perè

—Exacto

— ¿Y que pasara conmigo? —lo mira fijamente—

—Te daré tu territorio, es lo más justo ¿no te parece?

—Sí, pero, ¿por qué no me odias a mí?

—Es porque sé que parte mi hermano esta dentro de ti, tú tienes esa inocencia que tanto caracterizaba a mi hermano

—Tengo miedo—dirigió su mirada hacia el portarretratos—

—Quédate conmigo Matthew, yo te protegeré y prometo que nadie te hará daño

—Pero, ¿que pasara con Arthur y Francis?

—Volveré a abrir el comercio para ellos

— ¿Llegaras a perdonar a Arthur después de todo esto? —Levanto su cabeza mirando fijamente a Alfred—

—Dependiendo

— ¿Dependiendo de qué?

—De que tú aceptes estar conmigo…—hablo cerca al rostro de Matthew—

En ese momento comenzó a sonar el celular de Matthew, en la pantalla aparecía el nombre de Arthur, Matthew solo contesto sin saber que quería.

—Papá—contestó—

—Matthew Williams, quiero que regreses a casa en este mismo instante, no creas en nada de lo que te dijo ese infeliz, ¡me oíste!, ¡nada!, ¿Matthew?, ¿Matthew me escuchas?

—Cuelga—

— ¿Era Arthur?

—Sí, y al parecer ya se entero de que yo estoy acá

—No temas, fue un gusto hablar contigo

—Si…

Alfred acompaño a Matthew hasta la puerta donde ambos se despiden y Matthew se aleja sin decir nada.

* * *

**—Llorando— waaaaaaaaa que triste, pero era la mera verdad y Matthew tenía derecho a saberlo! y ahora que hará Matthew!—el nuevo Canadá— se quedará con Alfred? se quedará con sus padres? Oh Dios! que difícil decisión.**

**El momento hard yaoi esta muy cerca y esta historia también e_é**

**Reviews (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh! Dios este creo que es el penúltimo capitulo, estoy emocionada, a pesar de no llenarme de reviews, los pocos que tengo me emocionan y me hacen seguir esforzándome :') **

**Desclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, aunque todas digan que lo quieren y no lo tienen (?) —incluyéndose—**

**Nos leemos abajito~~**

* * *

Casa de Arthur

— ¡Porque no llega! —exaltado—

—Ese infeliz, que le habrá dicho a nuestro Pettit

—Qué tal si Matthew decidió quedarse con él—cogió de los hombros a su pareja—

— ¡Mon Dieu!

En ese momento se escucha la puerta de la casa abrirse, Arthur y Francis corren a la entrada y ven a Matthew ingresar con la cabeza gacha.

—M-Matthew…—se acerca Francis—

—Hijo…—Arthur le pone su mano en el hombro—

-— ¡No me toques! —en un rápido movimiento Matthew quita la mano de Arthur—No quiero estar cerca de ustedes…

Matthew corre hacia su habitación y luego se encierra, Arthur y Francis lo siguen, pero se les es imposible, él no quiere hablar con ellos.

Horas después

— ¡Juro que matare a ese hijo de Puta! —grito Francis paseándose de un lado a otro—

—P-porque…—llora—porque…porque Alfred nos hace esto

—Porque es un miserable, un desgraciado, un desagradecido—espeta— ¡que podríamos esperar de él, le dijo mentiras a nuestro pequeño y nos lo puso en nuestra contra!

—N-no es justo…—se lamentaba Arthur—

—Me voy a su casa—decidió Francis— Me voy a decirle todas las verdades a ese desgraciado—se encaminó hacia la puerta—

— ¡Espera! —Se interpuso Arthur con los ojos rojos— no vallas…please…no vallas, no me dejes solo—miro desesperadamente a su amante—

—Lo siento Arthur, pero tengo que ir, prometo volver—lo abrazó— nunca te dejaré solo…—mintió—

Francis soltó a Arthur y luego salió de la casa dedicándole una mirada melancólica, al parecer sería la última vez que estuviera dentro de ella.

Por su parte, Arthur se lamentaba haber dejado que su amante se marche solo a luchar contra Alfred, tenía miedo de que algo le pudiera pasar a Francis, en estos momentos cualquier cosa podía pasar, y mucho más cuando Alfred está a punto de ganar esta batalla que se venía peleando desde que murió el antiguo Canadá.

Casa de Alfred

Francis llegó muy exaltado a la casa del norteamericano, una vez puesto los pies dentro de la propiedad de Alfred, no había vuelta atrás, estaba decidido a luchar por todo lo que había formado.

— ¡Alfred! ¡Alfred! —Gritaba mientras golpeaba la puerta— ¡hijo de puta ábreme de una vez!

—…

— ¡Alfred! Da la cara infeliz—gritaba— dime que le hiciste a Matthew, ¡ábreme o derrumbare esta puerta! —amenazó—

—Ya voy—se escucho desde dentro—

Alfred abrió lentamente la puerta, dejando ver su desaliñada apariencia; Francis, al verlo aparentemente indefenso, ingreso a la casa, cogió del polo a Alfred y lo empujo contra la pared haciendo que este suelte pequeño grito de dolor.

— ¡Dime que es lo que quieres de nosotros! —Gritó— ¡dime por qué le dijiste la verdad a Matthew! ¡Qué planeas hacer con todo esto! —Lo volvió a empujar contra la pared— ¡Dímelo!

—S-suéltame Francis—habló— tú no tienes nada que reclamarme…

— ¡Que no tengo nada que reclamarte! —Río— ¡Qué es lo que pasa por tu mente! ¡Arruinas una familia y luego dices que no tengo nada que reclamarte!

—Si…—lo miró— ustedes arruinaron mi familia primero, ¿acaso yo no soy quien debería reclamarles a ustedes por todo lo que me hicieron?

— ¿Acaso no entiendes que Matthew no es el Matthew que tu imaginas?

—Lo es…él sigue siendo mi hermano, eso nadie me lo quitará, además, Matthew tenía derecho a saber la verdad, la verdadera verdad

— ¿Sabes que Arthur está destrozado y Matthew está confundido y no quiere saber nada de nosotros? —Aflojó el agarre— arruinaste una familia Alfred, una familia feliz…

—Jajajaj—río grotescamente— ¿una familia feliz? —río—no me hagas reír, esa no era una familia feliz…

— ¡Por qué dices eso! —Apretó el agarre de nuevo— ¡realmente éramos una familia feliz!, pero claro—sonrío— Alfred no sabe lo que es felicidad, ni nada de esos sentimientos—río— mira quien ríe ahora "americanito"

— ¡Idiota!

De un solo empujón, Alfred acorraló a Francis, y ahora este era quien se mostraba indefenso.

— ¿Q-qué haces?

—Cambio de roles—sonrío—

—…

—Dime…—comenzó— ¿acaso llamas una familia feliz cuando uno de los miembros engaña al otro?, Francis, Francis, Francis…Yo sé todo…—sonrío— y cuando digo todo, es TODO…

— ¡Tú no sabes nada de mí! —espetó—

—Claro que sí sé todo—sonrío— sé de todos los amantes que has tenido y que tienes actualmente, sabes, ¿Qué sucedería si Arthur se enterada de todo esto?

—Maldito hijo de…—fue interrumpido—

—Shhh—lo silencio con una mano sobre su boca— solo te pido una cosa…

—…

—Termina tu relación con Arthur—lo soltó— es simple como puedes entender

— ¡Nunca lo haría!

—Si no lo haces, Arthur y tú se pudrirán por el resto de sus miserables vidas, haré que sus países padezcan de hambre, de enfermedades, y al final, cuando no tengan nada, yo los haré parte de mi territorio, y ustedes se convertirán en mis colonias—sonrío—

— ¡Malnacido! —lo golpeó—

—Jajajaj—río mientras estaba en el piso— ¿acaso te molesta mi idea? Yo solo te dije la verdad de un futuro no muy lejano…Claro, si es que no aceptas mi propuesta

— ¡Nunca lo haré!

—Es tu decisión—se levantó—

—Infeliz…—lo miró con odio—

—Infiel—respondió—

Ante semejante conversación, Francis, completamente indignado se marcho de la casa del americano, "¿Cómo es que sabía de sus amantes?, ¿Acaso no fue realmente cuidadoso con esas cosas?", todas esas preguntas iban atormentando al galo, mientras regresaba a casa; no había otra forma de salir de ese conflicto, si no le decía la verdad a Arthur, ambos se hundirían por culpa de Alfred; la decisión está tomada, terminaría con Arthur y eso implicaba, romper el tratado que había firmado con Arthur, todo con tal de tener un mejor futuro para ambos.

Casa de Arthur

— ¿Dónde estará? ¿Dónde estará? —Se preguntaba una y otra vez—que tal si Alfred lo tiene secuestrado, ¡qué tal si lo ha asesinado! —Se exaltó comenzando a llorar de nuevo—

Arthur se acostó llorando en el sillón grande de la sala, muchos pensamientos lo abrumaban, sentía impotencia y a la vez tristeza, una completa mezcla de sentimientos se apoderaba de él, lo único que hacía era llorar y llorar, lamentarse de todo lo que había hecho, poco a poco, después de tanto llorar, el sueño fue haciendo su trabajo, Arthur no quería dormir pero Morfeo hizo su magia sobre él y lo dejó en un profundo sueño.

Al poco tiempo llegó silenciosamente Francis, con la cabeza gacha y con mil y un pensamientos acerca de lo acontecido. Pasó por la sala y encontró a su amado profundamente dormido en el sillón, se acerco a él y observo sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, se arrodilló para quedar más cerca él, con su mano acaricio delicadamente su rostro haciendo que este haga una pequeña mueca. Francis sonrío melancólicamente, y como último recuerdo le dio un casto beso en los labios; después de eso se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación donde cogió una hoja y un bolígrafo, suspiró dándole una mirada a la cama, cuantos recuerdos placenteros tuvo en aquella habitación, y que ahora sería un dulce recuerdo amargo, no perdió más tiempo y comenzó a escribir.

_Arthur:_

_Mi dulce amado, mi compañero, se qué tuvimos maravillosos momentos mientras criábamos a Matthew, durante todo ese periodo me enseñaste muchas cosa que valoro pero sin embargo nunca las puse en práctica._

_Lo que voy a decirte me llena de profunda tristeza, pero no tanto como a ti, se que aparentemente nuestra relación fue perfecta, la mejor que hayan visto las naciones, sin embargo te fui infiel, durante toda nuestra relación te fui infiel, no solo con naciones, sino con personas de mal vivir, en este momento de sufrimiento y tempestad, debo dejarte, no quiero que por mi culpa sigas sufriendo, sé que si no me alejo de ti ahora te causaré una profunda miseria._

_Cariño mío, lamento no poder cambiado, lamento no haber apreciado todo lo que tuvimos y lamento no haberles dedicado el tiempo suficiente por andar buscando placer en otras personas teniéndote a ti._

_No culpes a Matthew, el nunca tuvo la culpa de nada. Ahora me doy cuenta de todo lo que voy a perder, pero sé que es por tu bien y por el bien de Matthew, espero algún día me perdones con todo tu corazón, lamento haberte hecho tanto daño Arthur, en verdad lo lamento._

_P.D: Olvídate de nuestro tratado, entre nosotros no existe ninguna relación, es por tu bien._

_Francis Bonnefoy_

Francis, con lagrimas en los ojos, dobló la carta y la dejó sobre la cama, inmediatamente se dirigió a la puerta, todo esto era demasiado para él y sin mirar atrás, cerró la puerta, bajo las escaleras y contempló a Arthur por última vez, para luego salir de la casa y huir a un lugar donde nadie lo encuentre.

Habitación de Matthew

Matthew se encontraba solo en su habitación, con las ventanas cerradas y las luces apagadas, todos los hechos que sucedieron anteriormente se volvían a repetir una y otra y otra vez…En especial la imagen que se encontraba en el portarretratos, él era el vivo reflejo del antiguo Canadá, eso significaba ¿que él fue hecho para soportar las consecuencias que el antiguo Canadá dejo? O ¿fue creado para mantenerse bajo la sombra de Alfred? Muchas ideas atormentaban su mente, no sabía qué decisión tomar con respecto a la propuesta de "su hermano", el simple hecho de saber la verdad, hizo que la perspectivas sobre sus padres cambiara radicalmente, Arthur un asesino y Francis un seductor que firmó un tratado con este.

El simple temor a dar una respuesta errónea hacía que volviera a llorar, entre el sí y el no, no existía un tal vez, era ahora o nunca, seguir con lo mismo o dar el cambio ya sea para bien o para mal, arriesgándolo todo; pero Alfred le había dicho que la situación de Arthur y Francis mejorarían si él aceptaba ir con él, eso sería algo bueno ¿verdad?, sus padres viviendo mejor, sonrientes, despreocupados de su población, y tantas cosas más, claro que él no iba a compartir aquellos momentos con ellos, porque él estaría con Alfred; ¿y pasaría si decía que no?, sus padres seguirían con los mismos problemas de siempre, seguirían despreocupados de él como lo fue la mayoría de veces, vivirían peleando entre ellos la mayoría de veces, todo porque su población se moría poco a poco o emigraba a otros países; él sabía que dentro de poco sus padres se enfermarían y clamarían piedad a Alfred, eso sería completamente vergonzoso, incluso para él; su cerebro le clamaba gritos un tiempo de descanso, pero él , terco, siguió pensando.

Y así se paso el tiempo y los ojos de Matthew se iban cerrando de a pocos, él no quería dormir, quería buscar una mejor alternativa de solución pero el cansancio, y después de tanto llorar, sus ojos se cerraron por completo, cayendo en un profundo sueño mientras abrazaba fuertemente su almohada, tal vez así, mediante los sueños, él pueda encontrar una mejor solución a todo este problema que se está enfrentando.

* * *

**Oh! pobre Francis, quería que tomara otra decisión de quedarse con Arthur, pero esto es drama señores, drama! —ok no tanto—**

**Algún**** día haré que todo el mundo viva feliz y en paz, algún día que no sea hoy e_é**

**Bueno ahora nos queda esperar la respuesta del pequeño Matthew, espero que decida lo mejor para todos, ¿quedarse con sus padres o irse con Alfred? yo creo que él sabrá que es lo mejor, eso espero...**

**Reviews?**


	5. Chapter 5

**OH DIOS!—super emocionada— este es el último capítulo, aquí hay parte hard yaoi o lemon espero que sea de su agrado y lamento las demoras en subir este último capítulo, he estado muy ocupada pero bueno espero que haya valido la pena ;)**

**Disfruten y advertencia, no soy buena haciendo partes sexuales =w='**

* * *

Al día siguiente

— ¿Mhn?—fue abriendo los ojos lentamente—

Arthur, tras observar a su alrededor y no encontrar a nadie, perezosamente se levanto del sillón, luego, se dispuso a pasar por la cocina, luego por el comedor y hasta por su oficina, pero no había ningún rastro de Francis; angustiado, pensó que Francis se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente en su habitación, así que a paso rápido subió las escaleras, camino por el pasillo e ingresó a su habitación, para angustia suya, Francis no se hallaba en la cama, en su lugar estaba una simple carta destinada para él; con nerviosismo ingresó a su habitación, se sentó en la cama, cogió la carta y luego la comenzó a leer.

A medida que iba leyendo la carta, la cara de Arthur mostraba ira y confusión, sus ojos se comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas, todos aquellos tiempos vividos y siendo engañado, vilmente engañado, se sentía utilizado; sin llegar a terminar de leer, con todas sus fuerzas destrozo la carta en mil pedazos, las lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, en un torpe intento de sentirse amado, se acostó en su cama y se abrazó a sí mismo llorando descontroladamente; _"esto es mentira, ¡mentira!"_—se repetía eso una y otra vez en su mente; buscando una rápida solución, culpo a Alfred, él debía de ser el causante de la decadencia de la familia.

Claro—se levantó de la cama—Alfred, el muy desgraciado, llegó en la noche a mi casa, escribió esa carta y luego la dejó sobre mi cama—río secándose las lagrimas con sus manos—y Francis, de seguro a él lo debe de tener encerrado en su sótano, debó de ir a rescatarlo y luego convencer a MI Matthew que todo esto ha sido una gran mentira.

Con pasos firmes, Arthur salió de su habitación, bajó las escaleras y sin mirar atrás salió de la casa, dirigiéndose con decisión a casa de Alfred donde iba a encararle todo lo que había mentido y claro está, rescatar a Francis.

Casa de Alfred… ( De nuevo =.=')

Tras llegar, Arthur no quiso armar escándalo, así que como buena persona toco educadamente el timbre.

—…

Arthur espero pacientemente a que el susodicho abriera la puerta, espero y espero, pasaron 15 minutos y no abrían la puerta, así que de nuevo volvió a tocar el timbre y pacientemente volvió a esperar.

—…

Arto de esperar, toco la puerta con su mano, unos pasos se escucharon dentro de la casa, Arthur satisfecho con sus buenos modales pensó que le abrirían la puerta, pero no fue así.

— ¡Alfred idiota, ábreme la puta puerta de una vez que llevo esperando más de 30 minutos aquí afuera!

—…

— ¡Alfred!—gritó— se que tienes a Francis ahí y que anoche fuiste a mi casa y dejaste esa patética carta en mi cama, no creí nada de esa cursi carta tuya, ábreme de una buena vez esa puerta Alfred F. Jones.

— ¿De qué carta me hablas?—abrió la puerta un americano frotándose los ojos—

— Al fin te veo la cara idiota—habló con un tono de superioridad— ¡dime de una vez donde esta Francis!

— ¿Francis?, pues no sé donde esta—respondió con simpleza—

—No mientas Alfred, se que lo tienes en tu sótano encerrado

— ¿Q-Qué? —Confundido— ¡pero qué rayos estás hablando!

—Alfred, por favor, no tengo mucha paciencia así que entrégame a Francis y luego le dirás a Matthew que todo lo que le dijiste son mentiras

— ¿Estás loco? Yo no tengo a Francis, para que lo querría, y de qué carta me hablas, yo no te escribí ninguna carta, no le diré a Matthew que son mentiras sobre lo que hablamos, y ni siquiera entiendo que haces acá—aparentando indiferencia sobre la presencia del ingles—

—comenzó a reírse paranoicamente— q-que tú no tienes Francis Jajajaj, por favor, no me digas que es verdad la carta y todo eso de los amantes…—Arthur tras ver el rostro serio de Alfred, supo que era verdad—no…—agacho la mirada—¡No! ¡No! ¡No!, no puede ser verdad, porque Francis me engañaría así, él siempre estuvo pendiente de nosotros y de nuestros países, él…—fue interrumpido—

—Él te engaño…—posó una mano sobre el hombro del ingles—

— ¡No me toques!—lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos—esto tiene que ser parte de tu plan, no puede ser verdad—se cerró en sus propios pensamientos—

—Ufff—suspiró mirándolo atentamente— Arthur…cálmate.

— ¡Como quieres que me calme! Eres mi enemigo, ni siquiera sé que sigo haciendo acá—histérico, Arthur estaba dispuesto a marcharse pero la mano de Alfred se lo interpuso— Que ha…—fue interrumpido—

Arthur, para su sorpresa, Alfred lo estaba besando, _"¡Aguarden, Alfred, besándolo!"_, sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder, pudo sentir como la lengua del americano ingresaba en su cavidad bucal y sus manos, expertas, comenzaban a recorrer su delicado cuerpo.

— ¡Qué haces!—se separó abruptamente de él—

— ¿Es que acaso sigues sin entender?—lo miró relamiéndose los labios—

—…

—Te quiero—sonrío—me gustas, siempre me gustaste…

—…

—Te deseo desde antes de que mi hermano muriera

—Entonces ¿por qué me odias?

—No te odio, solo quedé muy dolido porque asesinaste a mi hermano, está claro que lo quiero conmigo como en los viejos tiempos, pero tú estabas con Francis, yo quería hacer las paces pero al enterarme que tenías un tratado con Francis, sentí celos, celos de él por tenerte a ti, sabiendo que tú eres solamente mío, de algún modo tenía que deshacerme de Francis, así que indague sobre su vida y me encontré con un sin número de amantes, ese fue un estupendo plan para que Francis te deje, y al parecer así lo hizo, él muy cobarde te dejo a través de una carta, pero no te preocupes ahora me tienes a mi—sonrío—

— ¡Q-qué!—se estremeció— ¡que tonterías dices Alfred! Como puedes amar a alguien y hacerla sufrir hasta el borde de la muerte, yo no te amo, nunca te podré amar, ¿y sabes por qué?, ¡Por qué me hiciste sufrir! Eso no se les hace a las personas que amas, tienes un mal concepto del amor.

De un momento a otro la cara de Alfred cambió, de una tierna sonrisa, a una escalofriante sonrisa lunática, al parecer las palabras de Arthur le dolieron mucho, y pues, si Arthur no podía amarlo, él lo tendría por la fuerza.

—Arthur, Arthur, Arthur—lentamente se acerco al nombrado—has sido una mala nación y debes pagar por todas tus faltas.

—Q-que me vas a hacer—tembloroso, Arthur se fue alejando—

—Haré que me ames…—con una mano sujeto firmemente su cintura, y con la otra le tapó la boca—

Alfred, mirando a todos lados, fue ingresando a su casa lentamente, tenía que cerciorarse de que ninguna persona haya visto lo acontecido; por su parte Arthur entró en pánico y comenzó a patalear intentando librarse de los fuertes brazos de Alfred, pero todo fue en vano, ya estaban dentro de la casa, con la puerta cerrada, cualquier tipo de salida se desvaneció; Arthur dirigió su mirada hacía el rostro de Alfred, este mostraba una mirada de lujuria, sabría lo que vendría, iba a ser violado por su enemigo, al parecer la guerra se acaba, las lagrimas brotaban a mares de sus ojos, no había nada que hacer, ya estaban en la habitación, Alfred lo había tirado al piso mientras que echaba seguro a la puerta, sin escapatoria, Arthur comenzó a gatear tratando de encerrarse en el baño, pero no llegó a tiempo, Alfred fue más rápido que él, en un rápido movimiento, se puso de pie y corrió hacia la ventana, se dio cuenta que era muy alto, sin salida alguna se giro y miro como Alfred avanzaba a paso lento hacía él, tembloroso, dejo que Alfred lo abracé y pasé sus manos por su espalda, no había nada que hacer, los labios de Alfred se posaron sobre los de Arthur, este, resistiéndose al beso, fue mordido en el labio inferior haciendo que brote un poco de sangre.

—No quiero hacerte más daño y déjate hacer…—susurro Alfred mientras sus labios bajaban hasta el blanco cuello de Arthur—

—N-No quiero q-que nadie nos vea…—cerró sus ojos con fuerza—

—Como tú quieras

Alfred cargo delicadamente a Arthur y lo llevo hasta su cama donde lo acostó, quien sabe de dónde saco un par de esposas y con ellas aseguro a Arthur a la cama, luego lentamente comenzó a desvestirlo, de la cabeza a los pies, dejándolo solamente con los bóxers puestos.

—Eres una delicia—se relamió los labios—

—Eres un puto degenerado—espetó—

—Lo sé, pero aun así gemirás como una puta cualquiera—sonrío agarrándole del cuello—

Acto seguido, Alfred para deleite suyo, comenzó a desvestirse lentamente, haciendo movimientos sensuales y sonidos placenteros a la vez, Arthur por su parte lo miraba con desagrado, quería gritarle mil y un cosas a Alfred, pero por temor a perder la vida se guardó todo.

—Muy pronto este bebé estará dentro tuyo—comenzó a bajarse los Bóxers dejando al descubierto su miembro semi-erecto—

—Ya lo deseo con mucho gusto—habló en un tono sarcástico—

—No te preocupes, primero me ocuparé de ti—se acercó a la parte baja del ingles introduciendo una mano al bóxers de este—

—Mhn…—dio un leve gemido al sentir como el americano masajeaba a la perfección su miembro—

El estadounidense sonrío al ver la cara sonrojada de SU caballero británico, no quiso dejarlo sufrir de placer al hacer los movimientos lentos así que acerco su boca y comenzó a lamer el miembro de abajo hacia arriba, hasta llegar a la punta donde jugueteaba un poco para poder escuchar esos gemidos que tanto hacían que lo exciten a él; mientras que Alfred lamida, succionaba y chupaba con desesperación el miembro de su amado, Arthur con su poca compostura intentaba desesperadamente librarse de las esposas, o al menos eso intentaba hasta que el placer lo envolvió y con un "¡Ah!" llegaba a su clímax en la boca de Alfred.

—E-eso fue algo rápido cariño—cuestionó Alfred lamiéndose los dedos llenos de semen—

—Mhn...—gimió—

—Es hora del verdadero placer—puso su miembro excitado en la entrada de Arthur—

—E-espe…Ahhhh!

De un solo movimiento Alfred introdujo todo su miembro en la entrada de Arthur, haciendo que este grite de dolor; sin importar eso, Alfred comenzó con los rápidos movimientos, Arthur, se sujetaba fuertemente a los barrotes de la cama y con lágrimas en los ojos gemía de placer mientras mentalizaba a Francis haciéndole el amor.

—Ah…F-Francis…—se le escapó de la comisura de sus labios—

Ese simple nombre hizo click en la mente de Alfred, quien molesto arremetió con toda su fuerza contra Arthur, haciendo que este grite a más no poder de placer.

—Yo…—lo embistió— soy Alfred…—volvió a embestirlo— Alfred F. Jones…

— ¡Ahhhh!— se arqueó Arthur tras las fuertes embestidas— A-Alfred…

Alfred se posicionó encima de Arthur agarrándole firmemente los brazos mientras hacía sus vaivenes al ritmo de su corazón; con una de sus embestidas, Arthur volvió a llegar al clímax por segunda vez gritando de placer en el oído de Alfred; este, por su parte no estaba lejos de llegar también a su clímax, así que aceleró un poco sus movimientos y tras sentirse venir dentro de Arthur, lo embistió por última vez llenándolo de semen caliente.

Ambos quedaron exhaustos y tras normalizar un poco sus respiraciones, Alfred decidió salir del interior de Arthur y echarse a su lado mientras que este intentaba acomodarse un poco para dormir; Alfred al ver la incomodidad de su amante decidió liberarlo sacándole las esposas; Arthur, impresionado, se sobo las muñecas y luego miró directamente a Alfred.

—Gracias…—susurro cubriéndose un poco con las sábanas—

— ¿Por qué?—lo miró extrañado—

—Nada…—se volteo dándole la espalda—

Arthur se acurruco fuertemente a las sábanas mientras lloraba en silencio, el acto se había consumado, no había nada que hacer, solo esperar a que Alfred lo perdone y todo vuelva a la normalidad.

Casa de Arthur

La joven nación había tenido un sueño muy extraño, al parecer con su antecesor, en ese sueño le mostraban momentos de la vida cotidiana del antiguo Canadá, Matthew, instantáneamente comprendió que decisión debía tomar, a pesar de vivir como la sombra de Alfred, se notaban a todas las naciones felices y apacibles y eso es lo que Matthew deseaba, que todos sean felices y vivan en armonía; durante el sueño el antiguo Canadá le extendía la mano, quien sabe para qué, así que Matthew sin dudarlo dos veces extendió su mano, solo faltaban unos cuantos milímetros para tomar su pálida mano pero fue interrumpido por la alarma de su aparador, Matthew con fastidio apagó la alarma de un solo golpe con la mano y tras intentar fallidamente volver a conciliar el sueño, decidió que sería buena idea levantarse e ir inmediatamente a la casa de Alfred para darle de una vez la respuesta que arreglaría todo este problema.

—Ya sé lo que tengo que hacer, me quedaré con Alfred para siempre—sonrío Canadá—

La joven nación salió de su casa muy entusiasmado por la respuesta que había tomado, a partir de ahora todo volvería a la normalidad, tal y como el antiguo Canadá lo hubiese deseado, solo que había un problema del cual Matthew no estaba enterado; Alfred estaba en la cama con su padre, Arthur.

FIN

* * *

**Lo unico que puedo decir es...Espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho, en verdad sufrí con la parte sexual e_é**

**Reviews?**


End file.
